SGU From Darkness to Light
by VioletVision
Summary: Slash: This will be a deeper look into what Rush was thinking during interactions with Young at the end of Darkness and episode Light. This takes place after Young and Rush get together.


From Darkness to Light

Characters: Young/Rush

Genre: Slash, Angst

Spoilers/Warnings: Season 1 Eps 1-5, PG-13

Word Count: just over 1,200

Summary: This is a deeper look into what Rush was thinking during interactions with Young at the end of Darkness and episode Light. I took what amounts to 1 minute and 20 seconds of footage for this chapter and breathed Slash into it from my fic Seductive Darkness, which is where it all began.

A/N: Rush/Young = Rung begins with exploration of each other the night after Rush wakes up from passing out (my last fic Seductive Darkness). The next morning (this fiction), Young has TJ retrieve Rush for a meeting about the gas giant. These chapters will reveal what Rush was thinking during his interactions with Young during this time of crisis now that they are lovers.

Aboard the Destiny on the Shuttle:

Rush walked with TJ to the meeting unable to focus on his typical five things at once, but was making sure he was going in the right direction.

'_Did TJ talk to him yesterday about my withdraw symptoms? Did she explain that it was because of lack of sleep, coffee and cigarettes? I guess so. He brought me cigarettes last night. Is he trying to give me what he thinks I need? Exactly how much does he talk to TJ and Scott about me?' _

"Come on in." Young welcomed him with a smooth deep voice and a kind smile.

Rush entered the meeting with TJ seeing Young standing very close to a smiling Scott. A twinge of jealously flicked on the back of Rush's neck, which was a point of panic for him.

'_He can't speak to me like that and look at me like that…not in front of them.'_ He walked past Young hearing him blow air that Rush reacted to his smile.

Rush immediately started to speak about the next thing that came to mind besides the possibility of Young talking to Scott about him.

Rush glanced at Young only to be reminded of their sleeping arrangements last night. He woke from a nightmare about his wife's death with tears streaming down his face as memories ripped at his heart. He woke to the darkness of a cold room. He remembered something changing within himself as Young's warm arms reached out and held him.

'_He gave me so much more than cigarettes…an end to the darkness.'_

Rush wondered if Young would smell the cigarette smoke on him. Young had made him promise to save one and smoke it that morning to lighten his mood.

'_Will he notice I kept the promise?'_

Young's words from last night brushed against him "No hearts and flowers." Rush knew that he was the one to get Young to agree that once they were out in the ship around others that the tie was broken. Only when they were locked away alone in a room could they trust each other…the Kino footage each of them had of them making out would ensure that.

He reviewed the screen still thinking about Young's proximity to Scott and heard Scott say, "Guessing we'll get close enough to kiss but not enough for capture."

Rush's brows pulled together almost like Young's causing a deep set crease to appear as he turned towards Scott and Young. His mind was piecing together their situation with lightening speed, but his brain stuttered at hearing Scott's words.

'_Close enough to kiss but no capture? Is that what you think you might get to do or what you have been doing? There was a lot of kissing and capturing last night that had nothing to do with you.'_

Rush's mind flashed naked images. Young pressing him against the wall after Rush told him that he did not want to be the one Young turned to when his wife kicks him out of bed.

Rush brought all the information together and let them know he understood what was going on with the path Destiny was going to take next to a few planets.

Rush fixated on the Ancient translation on the shuttle controls that were completely backwards believing Scott must have done it.

Young hurriedly added into the conversation while looking directly at Rush, "The man's quick."

Rush was just going to fix the translation problem by switching out the pieces of paper, but he suspected those three words Young had worked into the conversation were based on their conversation yesterday night. Rush had pressed his hard length against Young's hip causing him to breathlessly say Rush's name. Rush's reply was to say no that he liked it slow, and forced Young to take his time. Rush was now a little aggravated that Young was using their sexual encounter to mess with him in front of others.

'_Did Scott just finish Young's sentence? Six minutes…'_

Rush's initial reaction was to lash out at the people in the room, "Who translated this?"

They ignored him and started talking like he was just another person in their friendly in-group.

Rush aggravation was escalating every time Young and Scott exchanged glances as if they were exchanging words.

'_I guess I am one of the group now!'_ Rush glanced at Greer then chose to ignore Greer was in the room. He had been doing that lately after their fight on the sand planet. Rush still had not confirmed that he had in fact told Greer to shoot the scientist.

Rush moved to the chair Scott offered. '_Yes, Tj, I believe Scott and me makes three. Nothing like having sex with a man then having to see him for the first time afterwards with two of his ex-lovers and his best fuc*ing friend Greer. With any bloody luck, we just might veer into the gas giant and be done with it! There he goes mentioning sand reminding me that Greer held a gun to my head. What's next? Is Scott going to give him a lap dance behind my back…literally? Back on the base, TJ said that Young liked to use codes for things. A Sandy beach is probably code to Scott to go skinny dipping with him.'_

Rush thought of anything negative to shut them up, "There's going to be some severe turbulence when we contact the atmosphere."

Young glanced at Scott and got to his feet, 'We'll pass the word."

Rush saw the glance Young and Scott shared knowing the men understood each other very well. Rush could not shake the feeling that he should have explained the reasons behind his melt down the day before. Maybe everything Young has said since he entered the shuttle was not intentional. Maybe, it was a coincidence, "Colonel, about our previous conversation."

"Rush, no need to apologize." Young's voice was low while his face showed sympathy for Rush, which irritated Rush.

Yesterday, Rush wanted to wait to talk about it with others around, so that there would be less intimacy between them when the words were spoken. Young had obviously missed that crucial point.

'_Unspoken conversation between us always ends with him misunderstanding me. Scott raises an eyebrow and tips his head and Young hears a fuck*ng encyclopedia. I can't even explain something without him jumping to conclusions that are wrong.'_

"I wasn't about to…trying to explain I was suffering from withdraw symptoms." Rush quieted his voice. He was unable to look Young in the eye when he said the last part because Young was too close…physically and emotionally.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I know all about it." Young quickly dismissed him walking back into the ship with Greer, "Lot'a lot'a work."

Rush did not know how to react to that and just peered out the window trying to forget he was left alone in the shuttle with the ex or current sex - group.

Young was always putting him in situations with TJ, Scott and Volker. At the same time, he was always finding reasons to remove Eli from his company as if Young were worried they might end up starting something together.

'_Just perfect! I think about Scott trying to get close to Young. Young thinks about me getting close to Eli. Eli thinks about Chloe. Chloe thinks about Scott. Always back to Scott. Last month, Scott called me an Englishman not a Scot… Damn Scott!' _

Rush buckled himself in and an illuminating question flashed into his mind. _'Maybe Young was not goading me. Did Young work things out so that I would be buckled safely on the shuttle when the Destiny does this maneuver? If the ship cannot take the strain and blows up, the three of us can get safely away. The scientist, the medic and the pilot. The three of us…the group.'_

Scott exclaimed energetically after they cleared the gas giant, "Hell of a ride hu?"

TJ confirmed.

Rush glanced at Scott then grinned to himself thinking of Young, "Yes, yes it was."

A/N: The End. "Hello there, I like long walks on the beach." Oh sorry the next scene with Brody cut into my fic.

If you get to watch the minute and a half section of the episode Darkness, feel free to remember these Slash moments. What did you think of the fic?


End file.
